La couleur du sang
by LooserKyo
Summary: Il est né pour tuer.Il aime combattre et faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. Sa vie, c'est son sabre et le sang qu'il verse.Et pourtant..Quel est ce sentiment qui lui serre la poitrine quand il la voit couverte de ce même sang ? Chapitre ou Kyo crie Yuya


Bonjour les amis – ou pas – voilà une ptite fic dont l'idée m'est venue une nuit à deux heures du mat' ou à peu près dans ma cuisine ( ou « parce que l'inspi, ça vient pas toujours au moment le plus intelligent », et j'ai donc dit adieu à ma nuit =.=)

Sérieusement, tout le monde ici écrit : « pendant un cours de français », « un long voyage » ou autre, alors pourquoi moi j'écris à des moment stupides et inadéquats ?

Enfin, changeons de sujet .

Disclaimer : Si SDK m'appartenait, ça se saurait.*_* ← regardez bien c'est le smiley spécial-ex-roi-rouge que je viens de découvrir ! Dieu du Ciel ! *_* ← Haha, ce que je suis drôle ! Oui oui, les lunettes c'est les étoiles ! Bref.

Rating: K+ ? T ? Pas spécialement de gros intestins qui sortent ni de samouraïs qui s'envoient en l'air. Mais rien que le titre...voilà quoi -.-' .

Pairing:KyôXYuya...je ne sais pas si je devrais dire KyôXTenrô =P

Donc, place à l'histoire !

…...

**La couleur du sang**

**Ou quelques pensées d'un homme né pour le combat**

Le samouraï aimait la couleur du sang. Répandu en halo autour de ses ennemis vaincus, giclant après une attaque particulièrement audacieuse, surgissant soudain de chacune de leurs veines, soigneusement choisies, après le Mizuchi, fleurissant en larges taches sur leurs armures ou leurs kimonos, bouillonnant, sombre, d'une blessure créée par son sabre précis et mortel – mais quand trouverait-il enfin un adversaire de taille à lui résister un peu ? – le chaud liquide pourpre le fascinait, car il lui prouvait, encore et encore, son implacable supériorité face aux humains. Il prenait comme un dû les fontaines écarlates qui s'échappaient des corps de ceux qui avaient, en le défiant, provoqué leur mort. Ce sang, ce sang qui coulait par minces filets, vives giclées ou gros bouillons, était le prix à payer, le respect qu'il exigeait, et le gage suprême de sa force.

Lorsque c'était le sien qui s'échappait, ça commençait toujours de la même manière : il sentait une légère douleur à son torse, son épaule ou son avant-bras, entendait – plic – la première goutte vermeille toucher terre, et il était surpris. Juste surpris. Puis ses pupilles, dilatées un instant sous le coup d'un étonnement soudain, se rétrécissaient à nouveau, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes où l'on voyait briller deux brasiers rouges effrayants et, peut-être, amusés ? Car ses lèvres quittaient leur moue nonchalante pour s'étirer en un sourire carnassier. Intéressant, voilà ce que le Démon aux Mille Victimes se disait en reprenant le combat rompu un instant, sa force décuplée et un éclat nouveau dans l'œil. Parfois, une coupure apparaissait pour la deuxième fois sur son corps buriné et musclé par une vie de guerrier. Étrange. Mais c'est à la troisième blessure qu'il recevait que son sourire s'élargissait, au point de devenir vraiment démoniaque, au point d'effrayer même ses alliés , laissant voir toutes ses dents et accompagné d'un rire dément, résonnant autour de lui, glaçant le sang de tous, aux alentours, ne se figeant pas malgré un souffle plu court, des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, un rythme surhumain... ce rire, c'est celui du légendaire Kyô aux yeux de démon.

Cette troisième douleur, ce liquide qui coulait pour la troisième fois, ses mouvements qui se figeaient pour la troisième fois...non, cette troisième blessure, il ne l'oublierait pas, entérinant ainsi en lui le désir et la conviction nécessaire pour vaincre, reconnaissant à sa juste valeur le samouraï qui avait réussi à verser son sang et qui serait, en signe de respect, tué par un de ses coups les plus spectaculaires - non, un adversaire digne de lui ne mourrait pas comme un chien, par un coup dans le dos ou un simple tranchant de son épée Tenrô.

Oui, quand Kyô voyait s'échapper son propre sang, les gouttes qui tombaient au sol lui indiquaient un adversaire fort, un duel excitant, et au lieu d'être vidé de ses forces, c'est encore plus puissant qu'il reprenait le combat. Car étrangement, la vie qui jaillissait de son corps sous la forme du liquide pourpre, au lieu de l'affaiblir, le soutenait dans sa résolution de vaincre. Voir son sang couler le faisait se sentir... vivant. Enfin, il sentait toutes ces douleurs, il entendait le bruit de leurs sandales et leur rythme rapide, leur souffle saccadé, il voyaient les yeux concentrés, inquiets ou fous de joie de son adversaire, il écoutait à nouveau son sang, gouttant au sol ou battant à ses tempes...et il se sentait vivant, plus que jamais.

Le sang était son chemin de vie, sa voie ; sa vie entière pouvait être écrite avec du sang et ses combats tracés de cette peinture improvisée ; le sang, c'était sa vie. Voir couler le liquide vital et symbolique, que ce soit le sien ou celui d'un adversaire, lui procurait un plaisir furieux, intense et sanguinaire, le sang appelant le sang. Une joie frénétique l'envahissait, et c'était à sa vue que surgissait son sourire effrayant, et avec lui la terrible et légendaire, redoutée et redoutable, aura du démon aux mille victimes. Oui, il aimait voir couler le sang.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il un tel désespoir en le voyant, impuissant, sortir de son abdomen éventré d'un coup de sabre, d'entre ses côtes délicates, tachant sa peau pâle, d'entre ses seins ronds, de partout – partout ! – ses yeux, fermés, cachant leur couleur verte et d'ordinaire si douce, et perlés de larmes ?

Ses bras étaient lâches, et elle lui faisait penser à une poupée de chiffon déchirée par les mains d'un enfant maladroit, avec son kimono en lambeaux et ses longs cheveux blonds formant une auréole dorée et désordonnée autour de sa tête abandonnée.

Rouge, il se faufile dehors, le long de son corps désarticulé. Rouge, il surgit insidieusement et orne sa peau – si blanche – de pétales de cerisier écarlates, mauvais imitateur des motifs du kimono qu'elle portait intact encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Ses dents se serrent et il sent une main de fer lui tordre l'estomac. Il est si impuissant. Ce sang, ce sang qui était son allié ! Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ? Il n'a rien pu faire pour elle. Rien. Le sang continue de couler le long de son ventre délicat et beaucoup trop pâle par rapport à d'habitude. Son sabre dégoulinant – toujours ce rouge insupportable – lui échappe des mains et tombe à terre.

_Kyô est la personne la plus importante pour moi..._

Ses mâchoires s'écartent brutalement.

_Moi, je crois en toi._

Il se sent frémir d'horreur.

_Kyô, je l'..._

Il hurle, il hurle tandis que, sœur jumelle de la grande fleur, là-bas autour du corps, une petite tâche rouge se forme ses pieds autour du Tenrô.

YUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

…...

Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais c'est court...mais croyez-moi, la première version était plus longue et c'était d'un lourd... ! Encore plus que celle-ci vous voyez le massacre ?

Des ptites reviews seraient très très appréciées...surtout que je n'ai pas trop d'avis sur ce que je fais...alors aidez-moi à m'améliorer, merci ! =P

Tigre Rouge : Depuis quand Yuya a dit qu'elle aimait Kyô ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette fic' !

Auteur : Nan mais si, enfin t'étais pas là quoi !

Tigre Rouge: Je ne veux pas y croire ! Non !

Auteur: Heu...tu veux un mouchoir ?

Tigre Rouge : Non, je suis plus fort que ça ! C'est moi que Yuya aime, je le sais !Je lui volerai un baiser, et ensuite, je pourrai enfin toucher ses seins «ronds et blancs», hihihiiii ! Merci l'auteur pour cette description si précise hihi ! *** **regard zieutant de pervers** ***

Kyô : (qui a tout entendu) C'est vrai, j'aime la couleur du sang...je me demande quelle couleur à le tien...*****sabre qui chuinte** ***

Tigre Rouge: Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Yuya, au secours !

Yuya : Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler de mes seins ! Auteur pervers ! Kyah, Tigre Rouge, écarte-toi de moi !

Auteur: Bon, souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là à la fin !

Yuya et Tigre Rouge : Des reviews s'il vous plaiiiiit ! On en a besoin !

Tigre Rouge : Et Yuya fera un strip-tease en remerciement !

Yuya: Tigre Rouuuuuuge !

Kyô : De toute façon, qui voudrait voir cette planche à pain à poil.

Yuya: Kyôôôôôôôôôôô !

Je sais, c'est pathétique...et y'en a que ça fait rire...j'ai honte.

Bref, reviews pleeease !


End file.
